Servant Kari
by Writer's Dream
Summary: This is a story of Kari, set in TP's kingdom of Tortall. She is only a servant, a laundary sertant that is destined to be more. All your favorit Tortall Characters and more!
1. Default Chapter

**_Servant Kari _**

**Chapter One:_ Running Away_**

**FanFic**** from Tortall **

**(My first FanFic, it is more like behind the scenes of Palace life.  From a Servants point of view….only if may not end that way, I'm not real sure were it will end, but I would love to hear from anybody with comments or suggestions.)**

**(I love Tamora's books so much, so using her characters and her land is a great honor for me. I hope you enjoy.)**

**The bells in the Pages' Wing rang, calling them to their first classes.  Kari sighed as she picked up her basket and made her way to gather what laundry they boys left out side their doors.  She was most grateful to be given a job in the Palace but what she really wanted was to be a personal servant, for only one person to look after, not thirty ungrateful nobles still learning respect.**

**"How can they stand to get so smelly?" she said aloud to herself as she piled filth covered shirts into the basket.**

**"You would be surprised what they go through to get that filthy, I can assure you that it isn't fun," said a cool and calm voice behind her.**

**"And how would you know?" she snapped.  Kari was always being pestered by the young male servants for talking aloud to herself, so she didn't bother to find out who spoke.**

**"Perhaps because I lived through it," said the man in a very amused tone.**

**She stood up, spinning around on her feet, hands on hips ready to give this man a piece of her mind for lying.  However, when she came face to face with her opponent's handsome grin she dropped to her knees, bowing her head low as fear began to overwhelm her body.**

**"Don't tell me you give up all ready," the man said, trying to hide is own fun but sound disappointed at the same time.**

**"Sire, I…I…forgive me, I di..i..idn't know," she stumbled with her words, not daring to take her eyes from the floor.**

**King Jonathan chuckled in spite of himself.  He often took his servants by surprise, as he was so often sneaking up behind them and talking as if he were just another face in the crowd.  **

**However, just another face in the crowd would be an exaggeration, for he as his queen where considered the finest couple in terms of looks.  Jonathan, with is blazing sapphire eyes, coal black hair streaked with small strands of sliver and commanding presence, would stand out in even the most diverse crowds.**

**"Forgive me, child," he said with a smile as he motioned for her to stand. "I shouldn't have been ease dropping." She stood at his command but kept her head bent, studding her shoes.**

**"Is…is there something Your Majesty wishes for?" she asks in a soft barley audible voice.**

**"Hmm, well I was on my way to the Weapons Master's office and remember I needed this to be taken to a friend so I thought I would find a Page nearby," he paused to look around at the deserted hall with only piles of laundry outside the doors.  "But the Palace seems to have a shortage of Pages, would you care to run the errand for me…umm…"**

**When the King stopped, she knew what he was waiting for. "Kari, Sire," she gave her name, curtsying. "Nice name," he said and hid his amusement at her blush.  "Well, Kari?  Would you run an errand for me?" he asked.**

**"Of course, sire," she said quickly, not really sure if she was even aloud to say no to a king.**

**"Wonderful," she said pulling out a sealed letter from his tunic and handed it to her. "Take this to Sir Myles, do you know where his rooms are? Good, please wait for a reply, when he does take that message to Sir Gar..Garth in the Main Library.  Think you can handle?"**

**She nodded slowly trying to remember it all. "Yes, Sire, letter to Sir Myles reply to Sir Garth in the Library." **

**He smiled, reaching at his belt purse he brought out a coin and handed it to her.  His hands here like ice as they touched hers, sending a child up her spine.**

**"Tha…thank you, sire," she managed to squeak.**

**"No, Kari, thank you." She just stood here dumbfounded before the King cleared his throat and she curtsied once more before taking off down the hall.**

**_Wow_****, she thought as she descended from a flight of stairs, she had always wanted to run important errands not the ones to Marina, the Head Page Servant that the laundry soap was low but important ones.  How much more important could you get then running for the King himself!**

**When she came to Sir Myles door she found it ajar and people where inside talking.  She didn't want to make it like she was ease dropping so she made it very clear that she was there by coughing.  She then knocked loudly on the door.**

**A short and stocky woman opened the door and looked down at her with bright amethyst eyes.  Her hair was fire read and she had a sword attached to her belt.**

**"Yes?" Lady Alanna asked. **

**Kari curtsied to the Lady and spoke a little calmer than with the King but still very much so nervous.  "I…I have a letter for Sir Myles, Milady.  From the King," she held up the letter for her to see.  **

**"You may come in then," she said as she stepped aside.  Kari entered to find the room cluttered with dusty old books and maps.**

**At the far end of the room was a very short and scruffy looking knight, he was bent over a book when Lady Alanna cleared her throat. **

**"Hmm, did you say something, daughter?" he asked looking up surprised to find a new face.  "Oh, welcome, please come in, dear.  Tell me, what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.**

**"I have a message from His Majesty, Sir," she said handing him the sealed letter.**

**The knight took the letter shaking his head, "That boy, I swear.  You would think he could come by himself, seeing he is always roaming about instead of sending a Page when he knows they have exams today."**

**"Oh, I am not a Page, Sir.  I work in the laundry room.  The King was looking for a Page, but they left for classes so he asked me to deliver it," explained Kari.**

**"The Exams are today?" Alanna asked jumping from the seat she had just taken.  "Oh man, I totally forgot!  My son is taking it first Exam today to be a Squire."  She hurried over to her father and kissed his check. **

**"Let me know how it goes," he called after has she raced out of the rooms.  "Now, back to this," he gave Kari a smile before taking out a pen and paper.  "Take a seat, dear, have some grapes," he said pointing to the bowl of fresh fruit.  "This may be a few minuets."**

**She did as she was told; taking a seat on the opposite side of his desk and even helped herself to some grapes.**

**After she delivered Sir Myles's letter to Sir Garth the younger in the Main Library she hurried back to the Pages' Wing eager to tell her mother what she just did, but instead came face to face with a hall of dirty clothing that was being expected in the wash room twenty minutes ago.**

**She quickly hurried gathering the clothes, knowing that nothing was going to keep her from a punishment. When she brought the clothes down to the wash level of the Palace her mother was awaiting by the door tapping a foot.**

**"Where have you been, young lady?" she demanded snatching the basket from the girl's arms.**

**"I was on an errand, mama. The King was looking for a Pa…" she was interrupted by her mother's laughter.**

**"The King?****  The King?  What do you take me for, Child?" she yelled in anger.  "Its time you got that head of yours out of the clouds!"**

**"Mama, it isn't a lie.  He really did ask me to run an errand for him!" she cried out, but her mother would not listen.  **

**"Enough!" her mother demanded throwing the basket of clothes to the ground.  "Now, you will finish the wash yourself, as punishment for being late, making up wild stories and lying to your mother."**

**"Mama, I said…"**

**"I want these washed, dried and folded before I return after the supper bell," she interrupted and stalked out of the room.**

**Kari folded her arm in a huff and screamed at the top of her lungs.  "It isn't fair!" she yelled to the Goddess.  Felling betrayed from a life she deserved, Kari decided that she would run away, anything had to be better than doing laundry for the rest of her life.**

**She slipped back up to the Servant's Wing and into her room.  She quickly packed a small bundle of clothing and the few personal items she owned.  **

**Down in the Servant's Mess Hall it was lunch time, making her way to the back where the cooks worked she asked for some extra bread, some cheese and a flask of grape fruit juice.  **

**The cooks never minded giving Kari extra, often times she watched their children while they were pulled for a replacement for banquette feasts.**

**It was the time of the year that the sun set earlier than normal, it was a good sign that Winter was on its way and so the Palace was more crowded than ever with Knights returning home from patrol or holiday.  I was also beginning to get quite chilly in the afternoon, so nights would be freezing.**

**Lucky for Kari, the money that she earned from the King and the two knights for running their errands was more than enough to buy herself a coat and still have some left over.**

**"I wonder if any of the keepers will still be open," she asked herself as she walked down ****Palace Way****, past the many ****Temples**** of Tortall and to the Market Place.  
  
**


	2. Servan Kari: Market Place

****

**_Servant Kari_** (Car-ee)

**Chapter II: _Market Place_**

**Tortall FanFic**

**((Chapter 2 of my story.****  It is best that you read chapter 1 first, duh ^_^ he he he.  Once again it has several of Tortall's beloved characters, TP's creation, as well as my own, such as Kari. I am not real sure where my story is going, where ever it's going it is going to be slow.  If you have any suggestions please let me know.  I would love to try to fit some of the readers' ideas into it. Other than that, please enjoy the story and Review when you're finished))**

**(I love Tamora's books so much, so using her characters and her land is a great honor for me. I hope you enjoy.)**

**It was strange to be in the Market Place at night and by one's self.  Kari wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was scared.  She had been wondering around for at least three hours now.  It was well after supper and she knew her mother was just now heading back up to find the basket of laundry all over the washroom floor. **

**She couldn't help but giggle when she thought about what the Pages might say when they find that they had no fresh clothing to soil that next morning.  Their best uniforms had to be worn that following night for a banquet that the King and Queen where holding for foreign visitors.  They will never finish getting them clean before the following afternoon, most of the Pages would be wearing damp tunics and hoses. **

**"Serves them right," she said angrily.  Kari had found a bench just on the skirts of the main ****Market Road****.  Behind her was a small stream that the local city folk got their supply of water.**

**"Serves who right?" asked a young woman walking by.  She wasn't that tall, wearing a plain brown dress with a fade blue apron.  Her auburn hair fell to her waist limply, her light green eyes were warm and loving as she looked at Kari with puzzlement. **

**"Oh…no one, Miss," she said quickly.  "I was only talking to myself."**

**"Where is your mother, Child?" asked the sweet voice.**

**Kari eyed the woman curiously.  She could tell that she had to be at least in her late thirties, city born commoner with several children no doubt, as she noted the basked filled with left over bread from that day's market.**

**"I…I don't have a mother," she lied.  **

**"You look well taken care of," the woman replied.  Kari searched for an answer with out seeming too obvious.**

**"Well, umm…my, umm, my Master didn't want me anymore.  He said that I wasn't, umm, pretty enough to, umm serve at his table.  He said that only pretty girls, umm, yeah, that only pretty girls could cook for his, umm, his guests," she finished.  _Oh Kari, that was a horrible story!  What was you thinking?_ She scolded herself.**

**"Is that so," the woman scowled. Kari nodded and tried to look pitiful. The woman eyed Kari, she didn't believe one word, but she wasn't about to leave the child out in the cold. "May I join you?" she asked.**

**Kari quickly scooted over to make room for her, and she sat down. They sat for a moment in silence.  Kari huddled up inside her new, but used coat and the woman rubbed her arms to warm them up.  Night was falling and a nippy breeze was wiping through the half-deserted city.**

**"Well, it is rather chilly out this evening, and I am willing to bet that it will only get worse, so what about this…" the woman pause a moment to make sure she had the girls attention.  "I have five little ones and they are probably tearing about hunger than half starved cubs.  You help me out with dinner and getting them down for bed and we will give a hot meal and warm place to sleep for the night.  Then maybe, in the morning we can talk." **

**Kari couldn't believe what she heard, why was the woman being so nice, surly she couldn't afford another mouth, however it sure beat freezing on her first night of independence.**

**Kari nodded some and the woman smiled.  "Good, let's get going then."  Kari took the woman's basket for her and followed the street away from the Market Place.  **

**The two talked the way there, getting to know each other's names. "My name is Lenea, my husband works for the Raven Inn keeper, a small inn on the out skirts of town so he won't be home tonight."**

**"How old is your children?" asked Kari curiously. **

**"Oh, the youngest isn't even a year and my oldest daughter just turned nine last week.  Here we are." Lenea turned down a small ally and they climbed two flights of stars up a tall stone building.  **

**Greeting them at the door were five little children; Lenea's oldest daughter, Traylen came out first with their three-month-old brother.  She had bright red curly hair and a million freckles dusting her nose and cheeks.  **

**Kari spent the next two weeks with Lenea and her family.  She helped around the house, cleaning, cooking and taking care of the children while their father went to work at the ****Inn**** and their mother to Market to sell baskets.  **

**"Kari, dear, would you like to go into Market with me today? Our neighbor said she would look after the children, you and Traylen can help me out today."**

**"Come one Kari!  Please go with us," begged Traylen.  She had grown quite fond of Kari, being five years apart, Kari was like the big sister she would never have.**

**"The festivals are starting, you girls could do some Midwinter gift shopping for me," Lenea offered. **

**"Sure, if you don't mind that is."**

**"No, you and Traylen would be a big help. Here are two silver coins.  I want you to make sure you get all the children a present, and then get something for yourself with what ever is left over." **

**"Thanks, mommy," squeaked Traylen as she stared at the coins Lenea handed Kari.**

**Tortall's Market Place was filled with colorful people.  All walks of life where shopping about, Nobles and servants flooded the neatly decorated streets.  Tonight would start the Squires' Ordeal, by the end of the week a new generation of Knights will be born, so many proud parents where out buying shield polish, new swords and daggers.**

**"Let's look over here first," suggest Traylen.   They just said good-bye to Lenea and were on the search of some dolls.  She headed to a red tent with a lovely looking woman. **

**"Good morning, Ladies," she said sweetly and Traylen giggled.  **

**"Do you have any small dolls, that aren't too expensive?"**

**The woman dug around in a nearby bag and pulled out a wooden doll, her skin was painted a milky white, she had bright red lips, green eyes and wore a bright scarlet dress made form died cotton.  She had long black yarn for hair.**

**"This way you can play wither her hair, braid it or twist it like so," the woman said twisting the yarn on the dolls head and pined it in place.**

**"She is so pretty," whispered Traylen.  "Who is she?"**

**"Well umm, she is the Queen," said the woman with a smile.  "Would you like to hold her?" She gave Kari a wink as she placed the doll in her hand.**

**"How much?"******

**"For two lovely Ladies like yourselves 2 coppers."**

**"We'll take three. One for each of your sisters," she explained to Traylen, for her brothers they bought wooden swords. **

**When they returned back to Lenea's booth Kari froze in fear.  Her mother was talking with Lenea, they were bent over some larger baskets used mainly for laundry and such.**

**"Kari, what's wrong?" asked Traylen as the older girl grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a table full of real swords and axes.**

**"Oh, hello again."**** Kari turned around and looked up into familiar bright purple eyes.**

**"La…Lady Alanna?"**

**"Hmm," she answered. "Yes, I will take that small dagger right there, no not that one…yes, that one," she told the keeper.  Laying down some gold nobles, she turned back to the hiding girls.**

**"Kari, wasn't it?  My father and friend, they spoke highly of you.  Said you ran errands for them.  My friend is usually grumbling about how slow Pages have become, says they get sidetrack and take twice as long to send messages."**

**Kari curtsied and she turned a dark crimson, "Thank you, My Lady; I am glad I could help." **

**"Sir Gary, hmm, Garth the younger, was commenting on you the other day at lunch when someone over heard and said you worked in the washroom of the Pages wing.  He went to search for you and said your mum said you vanished."**

**"I…I ran away…Ma'am," she said in shame.  **

**Traylen**** stared; she was told that Kari was thrown out by her Master, what was all this about a Palace and running away? "Kari," she whispered.**

** "Well," she paused as she tried to think of something to do.  "Why don't you come back with me, I'll take you to Sir Gary and than maybe we can work something out?  Your mom must be worried to death."  **

**Alanna held out a hand and brought the two girls to their feet.  A shy Traylen led the way to her mother's now deserted tent.  Lenea bowed her head as the Lady approached.**

**Unwilling, Kari explained everything to her foster mother of the past weeks and then to the knight. **

**"I see, that explains why the Pages where a little damp and wrinkled a few weeks ago" said the knight with a smirk.  In the end, Kari was walking beside Moonlight and the Lioness back up to the Palace.  **

**Things were going to be different this time, Kari could feel it, and even if they did send her back to her mother and the forsaken laundry room she could always run away again, right?**

**((Thanks for hanging in there through the second part, it was a little slow and boring, if you having any suggesting about where the story should go from here let me know))**


End file.
